A voice under lock and key
by animefan20000
Summary: Black*star was abused every time he would talk when he was young.So he has forgotten how to talk.He knows how to play guitar though.His parents are in jail for abuse and Being in a gang.He has not spoken since he was small can tsubaki and the others unlock his voice or will it stay under a lock and key forever?


**Man I had a blast the other day even though we didn't go jet skiing me my mom and the rest of my family went to the art fair had lunch and played volleyball it was quite fun. Yeah yeah I know I have the next chapter of so-oni and the next chapter of who are you it's just my friend brought up this idea and I told her how I would do the story and it never left so I have to write it even if I have other stories I have to do .Oh by the way thx for the support it means more than you know. Yes I eventually got Crona out of her little Emo corner I have read some of the manga I just like calling Crona a girl. Btw this chapter has my Oc in there but she won't be too major to the plot just being Black*stars only friend.**

**Soul: Stop your babbling i do not like how you left on who are you btw**

**Animefan: I know and I feel terrible for doing that to you and Maka.**

**Soul: You better btw what is this idea of yours to where you're not going to wake Maka up!**

**Animefan: I'll tell you it involves Black*star being quiet for ounce then again im like him when it comes to being loud…..**

**Black*star: your saying I'm loud!**

**Animefan: you're yelling which is making the favors go toward me **

**Black*star: Agh you ungrateful… saying that to your god**

**Animefan: But you're an anime character who isn't real so how can you be my god? Also I believe in marshmallows not you.**

**Black*star: Whatever….close enough**

**Animefan: I'm going to get my revenge on you in this chapter of course you're my favorite character but you still get on my nerves sometimes. Saying your god and a marshmallow like that…..**

**Animefan: Anyways I will never own soul eater or any anime if I did I probably be rich and helping the less fortunate.**

Normal: talking

**Bold: Shouting**

_Italics: thinking_

**Third pov:**

For Black*star being loud was normal sometimes he never knew he was loud it was just his natural way of talking. But he is only loud when he is at the park. But even then he doesn't speak. He gets home he is not allowed to speak or make a sound unless spoken to by his parents. If he speaks when they are not talking to him he gets beat to exhaustion or he does not get dinner.

This is his story.

'_I wonder what is going to happen when I get home?' _He questioned. '_Even though im not allowed to speak I find my ways of being loud so they hurt me even then. '_He thought to himself. His parents were people who were in a gang so he has to earn his own money. Of course that is with playing his guitar to people in the streets but he still gets enough to pay the bills and buy himself food and clothes though sometimes he doesn't have enough money for more clothes. But even if his parents are out on their gang duties or partying they still come home angry enough to hurt him if he even makes one sound or peep. People would think that would be bad, I mean it is but it was normal for him and he had gotten used to it. He doesn't go to school his parents convinced the principal that he was being homeschooled when really he wasn't and they just did that so they could have more control over him. He wishes this life was over he really does but he has no one to tell. Even if he did have someone he has forgotten how to speak.

It's pathetic speaking should be an instinct but he forgot that instinct everyone seems to have. Right now he is walking home near the park. He decided to stop for a while and go on the swing set. For some reason it always calmed him down to go swinging on a swing set either that or cheer him up. He sat down on the rubber seat connected to wire and swung his legs out. Back and forth it brought a smile to his face. But he stopped swinging when he saw a girl come join him on the swing set. He was wonder why she came to the park at such a late hour then again she might be asking the same about had red hair with blond streaks with a light blue blue dress with lace on the bottom and

**Kierra's pov:**

I went toward the Blue haired boy who was smiling and sat next to him on the swing set. He then stopped smiling and started to look at me. I wonder what he is doing out here by himself at 7pm? Then again he is probably thinking the same about me. He seemed lonely so I waved to him hi but he didn't say anything back. Which was weird but I didn't say anything he might be shy. Why am I out this late at night you might ask? Well my parents were fighting again. And I did not want to hear it so I escaped my house and went to the park and I saw the Blue haired boy. I looked at him and saw he was wearing worn out clothes. He was wearing a worn out black tee shirt and blue faded jeans and some old blue and black Nikes with a blue scarf. He had scars on his arms and one on his face is he abused? I wonder what its like probably doesn't feel good. I decided to talk to him even if he doesn't speak back I just need to talk to someone right now.

"Hi I'm Kierra. And I was wondering what your doing at the park this late? "I asked him and he jumped off the swings and picked up a stick and wrote on the ground.

He wrote.

'_I could ask the same about you Kierra. My name is Black*Star btw.'_"Oh about that my parents were fighting at home about whether they should keep their marriage because of me or if they should get divorced, and I did not want to hear it so I came here, I live close by so it's not going to do anything Its nice meeting you Black*star What a weird name though."

After I said that Black*star wrote something else on the ground. It said.

'_Oh that must be hard for you. I live with parents who are in a gang and I have to fend for myself really. I have selective Mutism by the way if you're wondering why I cannot speak. I never really thought my name was weird I find it to be awesome Oh its nice meeting you to.'_

After Black*star wrote that I said

"Oh okay I thought I was weird you weren't speaking but now I know it's not really your fault you can't speak. By the way Black*star how did you get those scars?"

I asked and he thought for a moment but wrote something down.

'_oh these I got them from falling numeras times down the stairs and street fights nothing big.'_

I widened my eyes at the last bit "Street fights those are a big deal you know."

He wrote something else

'_My parents make me when I go to the gang with them even though I do not want to that's also how I got the star tattoo on my shoulder as well they made me my parents are in the star gang .I don't like my parents that much.'_

After Black*star wrote that I checked his shoulder and saw it I gasped and I saw the other marks on that arm they looked like fists were punching him in the arm and glass shards had cut him.

"Black*Star In a way that is abuse you should tell the police." I said as I saw the scars and bruises. He took my hand off my arm and wrote.

'_I can't and even if I don't my parents will be caught soon anyways there in a gang that the police are after and have leads on.i need to go home or my parents will do something again.'_

He said as I silently watched from a distance him going away. I decided I would go home too and tell my parents to quit fighting. If they hadn't stopped fighting already.

**Black*stars pov:**

'_That girl was annoying but why did I tell her so much?' _

Black*Star thought as he came to his house but what he saw in front of his house would change his life forever. He saw police cars coming and putting his parents away for jail. And he saw the police looking for their son because they knew they had one from his parent's records. So he went to a police officer and tugged on his pants legs. The police officer widened his eyes at him and told him it was okay and that things were going to be alright. He did not really understood what was going on but he knew that his parents were gone and he was going to an orphanage he knew what that was from when his parents were not apart of the gang and taught him that.

But he finally remembered today was his 6th birthday and this was the best present anyone could give him so he cried and hugged the police officer and grabbed a notebook from inside his house and told him what his parents did to him.

He never remembered how to talk but his parents are in jail for many years but he knows that as the years past he made a friend and her name was kierra and he visited her at the park.

He was now 13 and going to middle school but his voice is still under a lock and key.

That was until his first day of 6th grade.

**Ahhh there I hoped you liked it im going to stop it here I hoped you liked it its my first Black*Star story if he is out of character im sorry but he was abused by his parents! So he has an excuse to be a bit shy and not being loud. Im sorry but who are you is going to take a bit but I hoped you enjoyed this when he meets the others there going to break him out of his shell and he'll be how he normally is in the anime/manga just give me time for that.**

**Animefan:Anyways I hope you enjoyed read review follow do whatever you do not have to but I would appreciate it very much.I do not think this story is very good but tell me if it is!**


End file.
